


String in Your Hand

by Winner_of_the_disability_bingo



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo/pseuds/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo
Summary: Soulmate September Day 7 - There is a red string connecting you to your soulmateYuuri was born with a string around his finger.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	String in Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a lot harder than I thought it would be  
> I'm not massively proud of this one but I hope you guys enjoy it

When Yuuri was born, there was a red string attached to his little finger. He realised early on that he was the only one who could see the string. Six years later, in school, he learnt that it meant he had a soulmate. That he had someone he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

You weren’t really supposed to talk about your soulmate outside of health class or your family. They were something private, something special. You and your soulmates being the only ones to see the string was for a reason. A piece of your soul only you and the person closest to you had access to.

Meeting your soulmate wasn’t guaranteed. It often took work, or active searching. Yuuri had never heard of someone just meeting their soulmate by bumping into them on the street.

Some people didn’t have soulmates. Some people had multiple soulmates. Those cases were rare, though.

It was slightly uncommon to where gloves if you hadn’t met your soulmate (at least, in Japan it was), as the fabric stopped the string from being visible. Growing up, Yuuri noticed that his soulmate wore gloves often. Maybe because it was cold where they lived, maybe because of culture –if they weren’t Japanese- or maybe just because they could.

He’d probably find out when he met them. If he met them.

-

When Yuuri first saw Viktor Nikiforov on the television, he knew, soulmate be damned, he was going to do whatever it took to skate on the same ice.

Viktor wore gloves every time he was onscreen or performing in general and, sometimes, Yuuri would entertain the thought that Viktor was his soulmate. They were just daydreams, though, just pretend.

-

When Yuuri turned sixteen, his father took him on a cross-country road trip –as was tradition in Japan- following the string. They stopped at the northern shore. Whoever Yuuri’s soul was bound to, they weren’t in Japan. At that moment, they would have been in China, Mongolia, Russia, possibly even Iceland. Definitely not Japan.

Yuuri decided he would meet his soulmate, whoever they were, when he was skating internationally. The string had pointed roughly in Russia’s direction and he had hoped that maybe…

It didn’t matter. Victor probably wasn’t his soulmate. Even if he was, Yuuri needed to skate. He needed to be good enough for his soulmate. For himself.

-

When Yuuri was twenty-three, he bombed worse than he had ever bombed before. He decided then, that was it. He was never going to skate again. He’d never meet his soulmate and he’d never leave Japan for anything. Not even for Phichit.

…Maybe for Phichit.

He saw Viktor when he was leaving the stadium. Both of them had gloves on. He thought he heard Viktor call his name, but when he turned to look it was to the junior skater with the same name. The one that had yelled at him in the bathroom. Yuri Plisetski

A few nights later, Yuuri woke up in his hotel room with a pounding headache and no memory of the night before. It had been a meeting between skaters. Yuuri had stayed alone in the corner, drinking glass after glass. After maybe the third glass, things got fuzzy. After probably the sixth, he couldn’t recall anything. He only hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself in front of Viktor.

-

After a month in Japan –a month of moping and eating and crying. A month of being the worst version of himself- Yuuri walked into the family bath-house, only to get bowled over by a chocolate coloured poodle.

That was… odd. Poodles weren’t common in Japan. Poodles that looked exactly like Viktor’s dog were almost impossible to find anywhere.

Then, Yuuri’s mother said something about an accented stranger and Yuuri nearly twisted his ankle running through the bath-house.

He stopped at the final bath, at the end of the hall. The most expensive and most private one. When he reached to open the door, he noticed the string on his finger pointing directly at whoever was in that room.

No… it couldn’t be. The string could easily be pointing through them.

With unnecessary gusto, Yuuri threw the shoji to the side and rushed in. The first thing he noticed was a man. A man with silver hair. A man who’s fingers connected to the same string as Yuuri’s. The man looked up and Yuuri might have died then and there.

Viktor Nikiforov was his soulmate.


End file.
